Naz-Hai
↞ Return to the page overview of ↞ Races ↞ Also called mountain orcs "our way were blocked and so we had to try to find another way through the mountains. It did not take long until we felt we were being watched. It was as if the rocks seemed to have eyes. With each step, we became more uncomfortable, but there was no turning back, we had already advanced too deep. Suddenly, boulders plunged down on us and struck many of our comrades. When we looked up, we saw them. From the protection of the rocks, more and more figures with gray-brown, fissured skin, and with strange jewelry, which they had stung through their flesh. Threatening and silent, they looked down at us survivors. It seemed as if they would warn us, but a little later the mountains seemed to fall over us. " Report of an unknown soldier "It was just that ugly Uruks. The few hairs on his head hung loosely and greasily, or curled like dried-up grass. Some seemed to perform their work as if they knew nothing else, afraid of their overseer. Others, on the other hand, grumbled and took every opportunity to put down the work behind their supervisors' backs. This behavior was severely punished, and after that, those Uruks also looked out. " Nāz-Hai are one of most numerous and eldest breeds of the Uruks in the world. Like the Gimba-Hai, they can also be differentiated into freeborn and bred. Freeborn In the protection of the mountain ranges still Nâz-Hai live in tribal-like family associations, whose size varies between 30 and 150 members. Depending on the accessibility of their territories, there are tribes which are characterized by Mordor and the Shakhbûrz (mainly larger colonies), or hardly have any contact with them. In the Misty Mountains in particular, the eye-shaped, but free-born Nāz-Hai from Mordor are used to comb the mountains in order to trace undiscovered small colonies, which are then carried as simple workers. In general, free-born Nāz-Hai are good climbers, which is why the skills required for them are more pronounced. Because of their areas of origin, as well as the average stature, free-born Nāz-Hai avoid the direct fight if possible. They prefer to push their opponents into the narrowness and, if possible, to kill them from a distance (for example by triggering rock slides or similar). Bred The Nāz-Hai from the breeding-caves have, to a certain extent, embraced the abilities as climbers, but not entirely. In contrast to their peers, they do not shy away from the direct struggle, which is supported by a more powerful physique. They are typical lackeys, which are also used for craftier and more demanding work. Differences Pure of the physique, the two species differ only in their stature. Free-born babies are rather slender and their bodies are oriented in the mountains and through narrow fissures. The bred are of a more powerful stature and more resistant, which makes them more suitable as normal foot soldiers. Furthermore the free-born is usually to look at their descent by means of "clanish" jewelery, piercings, clothing and (depending on age) behavior. This places them in the hierarchy of Mordor among the bred Nāz-Hai. These, on the other hand, are entirely adapted to the typical military style of Mordor, and have little or no relation to their free cousins. History It is one of the most numerous and oldest Uruk peoples in the world. In the course of the millennium, however, the latter moved more and more into mountains, which gave them the nickname "Mountain Orcs". There are guesses that once Nâz-Hai were the source for some breeds. One of the more credible assumptions is that of the kinship to the Ronk-Hai, or to the Ûlar-Hai (it seems only logical that isolated Nâz-Hai once descended into the caves and tunnel systems and settled there They have been adapted to their environment, and the Ûlar-Hai is even thought to be used as a stock for breeding because they were simply the most widely available on the site). As Uruklata the representatives of this race exist numerous, but have never been occupied with known larger positions. As already described under "Bred", they are typical lackeys, which are also often used for more demanding crafts, because they have high finger skills. Self image Nâz-Hai are well aware of their place in the racial hierarchy, and rather rarely show ambition to get higher. Instinctively, they are looking for the protection of larger groups as well as the closeness to their equals and other "lower" races. Goth-Hai breeds are suspect to most Nâz-Hai. Furthermore, there are occasional conflicts among Nāz-Hai which can be traced back to their respective origins. Especially between "freshly recruited", free-born and bred, disputes about the value of ancestry are common. Nāz-Hai can be found in all mountain regions in and around Mordor, as well in mirkwood. They are especially striking in the Misty mountains, because they are the most populous breed due to geographical conditions. Since they belong to the most numerous breed of Mordor, they are also found in almost all regions.